Wings of Hope
by Butterflytriolover
Summary: What happens if Lenalee and Kanda are the onl two who survive the war? Hurt/Comfort and friendship one shot! NO ROMANCE INVOLVED!


Wings of Hope

As I walked around the ruined building, tears start to roll down my bruised cheeks. I fall to my knees, crying like a little girl; unable to move. Everything around me was in a state of crumbling to dust, and I was the only living thing within miles. All the plants, all the animals… all the humans; they're all gone. I never even learned why we were fighting a war that we knew we were going to lose.

I get back onto my feet, but my legs are wobbly. I grab hold of a fallen stone, and my eyes start to tear up again when I see the blood stains splattered all over it. "Why?" I whisper, fresh tears falling from my eyes and burning the cuts on my face. "Why did you all have to die? Why couldn't I have died with you?"

I lie down and curl up into a little ball just like I did when I was little. I allow my sorrow to spread throughout my body. I'd seen so many people die; so many of my friends and family. I had fought someone I'd considered to be like my brother- or even something closer to me than that. I'd seen too many deaths to even count; countless, upon countless bodies stacked on top of another, ready to be burned.

I allow my body to go numb with anger and sadness. I try my hardest to get myself under control, but nothing works. I close my eyes, ready to let all of reality slip from me.

But I never get the chance.

Strong hands help me sit up. "The war's over." A man says. "Even though we lost a lot of friends, it's over; we won."

I don't even need to open my eyes to see who the guy is. I know; I've known him ever since we were little. I just collapse into his eyes, crying. He put his arms around me, which was a huge surprise. He'd never hugged me before.

As he caresses my black hair, whispering words that I barley understand because I'm crying so hard. Once I start to calm down, I begin to process what he's trying to tell me. Not everything was all that bad. In fact, our friends died to save the world; and saved it they did. But, still knowing that doesn't help.

Even though I'm still crying like a little kid, I understand that he's promising that he'll stay with me for as long as I need him to be by my side. He's promising that my brother would be proud of me for staying brave and fighting till the end of the war. He's promising that someday the sun will come out again, and that we would one day smile again. He promises me all of these things, and many more. He gives me hope in a better day, and that's all I can ask for. But, for now, I can't help but mourn the deaths of my friends.

He grabs my hand, and helps me stand. I look up into his dark eyes, and notice that he too was upset. "Let's say one more goodbye to them." He says.

We walk through the door and into the battlefield. I stop at my brother's office and see a single piece of paper on the desk. I look at my friend and he nods. Slowly, I walk into the room and grab the piece of paper. It was a note written in my brother's handwriting.

_My Dear Sister,_

_I guess that if you're reading this, then that means I died in the war. Even if I did die, I hope you know that you're not alone; not ever. You were born with a magnificent sense of responsibility and a great power. I know you'll make it through this crazy world. You're a strong girl with the brainpower and beauty to overcome almost all of the challenges thrown ahead of you. I am so proud of you, and am thrilled to have an amazing girl like you as my sister. I only hope that we'll be able to have fun times again. I love you with all my heart and wish you the best in life._

_With never ending love,_

_K-_

And it cut off with that. My brother must have just been about to write his name when he was attacked. I turn to see that my friend's still at the door.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod. "It'll take a while to really feel fine, but yeah." I take a step towards him when I step on something that cracks. I look down to see a picture frame lying on the floor, its glass cracked. I bend down and carefully lift the picture up. I smile as I remember the day it was taken. My eyes skim over all of my friends till I find the one face that I wish I had with me right now; the face of my older brother.

I smile once I see it, and I fold the picture and the letter up and place them in my coat pocket.

I look at my friend. "You ready to go?" He nods and I walk over to him. We continue our walk through the place we loved dearly. We both know that this is the last time we'll ever step foot into this building.

Ten- nearly eleven- years have gone by since my friend and I had entered this war, and I know that it'll be hard for the both of us to let this place go. We had so many happy times here; times we'll never forget. Another wave of tears start to pour out of my eyes, and I feel him place a firm hand on my shoulder. "Someday, we'll see them again," He says softly. "Someday, we'll be able to laugh with them again."

I realize that he's reciting something his friend used to say, so I join in right as he says the final line. "Someday, we'll soar on the wings of hope." He smiles and hugs me. I don't know how long we stand there, wrapped in each other's arms. I just know that having him near me is one of the best things I could ever ask for.

"I know it will." I whisper back after some time. I know that someday I'll be able to soar on the wings of hope. I just have to give it some time.


End file.
